


Lullabies

by GingerLove



Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Surprise Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1603496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerLove/pseuds/GingerLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don’t ask me where this came from. I honestly have no idea. I was sitting at my desk one night when this scenario popped into my head. Daria thinks about the path that led her to where she is now one night while rocking her infant son to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullabies

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Daria or any of it’s characters. I just like to borrow them now and then.

Daria rocked slowly in the chair her parents had given her, humming softly to the little bundle in her arms. She smiled softly as she looked down at him. Six months old, and a perfect copy of his father. One look at him in the delivery room, and she’d known only his father’s name would do. She sighed softly.

“I hope Daddy gets home soon. Neither one of us is going to sleep until he does.”

Her husband was at a gig, something he did mainly for fun these days. He’d long ago surrendered to the fact that his band was not going to support his family. But the gigs still gave him a rush that nothing could replace. Daria had stopped joining him after the baby was born, but she remembered the excitement of gig night well. There was always something magical about watching him on stage, and it always brought back the memories of the night that changed her life forever.

Daria remembered it well, she was home for spring break, her senior year at Raft. Jane had drug her out to the Zon to watch Mystik Spiral play, for old time’s sake. They hadn’t improved much, but she couldn’t help but admire their devotion to their dream. After the show, they’d all went to the Lane house and hung out for a while. He had been telling them all about his latest break-up, when he smirked at her.

“Maybe I’ll just have to take you out Daria.” He winked at her.

“Get a real job and we’ll talk.” She’d smirked. “A few gigs at the Zon are not going to put my children through school…. Well unless you count the school of hard knocks.”

They’d all laughed, no one realizing that she’d struck a chord within him. 

Her heart nearly stopped that summer when he appeared on her doorstep. Gone was the grungy rock musician, the well-groomed man that stood before her was barely recognizable. He’d even removed his piercings, though a closer look would reveal that he still wore them occasionally. Parked on the street behind him was a vehicle that didn’t look like rust and dirt were the only things holding it together.

He’d chuckled at her shocked expression.

“A few things have changed since the last time we saw each other.”

“I’d say so.” She’d blinked at him.

“I’ve got you to thank for that, Daria.” He’d smiled warmly at her, and she’d been amazed at the butterflies in her stomach. “Think we can talk about that date now?”

She’d blushed, thinking of their conversation.

“I’m sorry... I shouldn’t have said that.”

“No.” he shook his head “You were right. What you said that night… It got me thinking. And I owe you for that. Buy you a slice of pizza?”

Daria had stared at him a minute, not sure if it was real. He’d flashed her another smile.

“C’mon Daria, I don’t bite. And I promise, I can afford the schooling now.”

She’d smirked at him, noticing the challenge in his eyes.

“Alright, but I’d better warn you, my kids’ anti-social behavior isn’t going to win them many scholarships.”

They’d went out for pizza, then a walk through the park. He told her about she’d made him realize that the band wasn’t going to provide him with a very solid future, and that he wasn’t getting any younger. Jesse’s brother Danny had taught him a few things about computers, so he decided to put them to work. A stroke of luck led him to Buzzdome.

She’d seen something in him that day that had eluded her in the past. A drive and a determination that she’d never known existed. Sure, he’d always been passionate about his music, but she’d never thought he’d ever care about anything else. When he dropped her off that night, Daria found herself thinking she might be able to fall in love with this man. And then he kissed her. Any doubts she may have had slipped away the moment their lips touched.

Daria was shaken from her thoughts as the front door opened.

“Daddy’s home.” She chuckled as the baby squirmed, seeming to understand her. 

Her husband poked his head in the nursery door.

“What are you two still doing up?”

“You know he won’t go to sleep without you.” Daria tilted her head as he kissed her cheek. “And he’s not the only one who gets a bit restless when you’re gone.”

He chuckled as he took their infant from her. A few soft lullabies, which sounded suspiciously like “Freakin Friends” and the baby was out like a light. Daria waited in bed while he showered, finishing up the papers she’d been grading when the baby had started crying.

She sighed contently as she laid her head on his chest. He kissed her head softly and whispered.

“I love you Daria.”

“I love you too Max.”


End file.
